An Invasion of Privacy
by Litara
Summary: Susan Vandom finds her daughter's diary one night shortly after C is for Changes. She takes the oportunity to find out what secrets Will has been hiding from her since their move to Heatherfield and begins to read.
1. The Diary of Will Vandom

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own WITCH (unfortunately)**

"Will!" Susan Vandom called after her daughter "It's a school night! Where do you think you're going?" Her daughter had just abruptly stood up from her spot on the couch and practically sprinted to the door.

"Exactly! Right, it is a school night, which is why… I need to run to Hay-Lin's and get that stuff for the uhh science project that I left there umm earlier" With every word her daughter seemed to step closer to the door.

"Will! Hay Lin's is too far to walk! I'll drive you."

"NO! I mean uh… you don't have to cause Taranee forgot something there too so I'll just run to her house and we'll get a ride with her brother."

"But!"

"See yah later Mom!"

"Will!" SLAM! The front door shut behind her daughter as she ran out of their apartment in a hurry. Susan Vandom shook her head as she turned off the television show they had been watching. The only thing they had done together in what seemed like weeks. Sure, when they'd first moved to Heatherfield Will had almost never been home. Things had been pretty strained between the two of them then. Less than a month ago though, her daughter had seemed to have a permanent smile on her face replacing the worried frown that was usually there, and had seemed to have de-stressed almost in the blink of an eye. Susan had had no idea what caused the change. Perhaps her daughter had finally adjusted to Heatherfield. Then just this week Will had gone downhill again. The worry lines were back, and with it was the bad attitude and the random disappearances to her friends' houses. Susan did not know what to make of it.

She got up from the couch and turned down the hall toward her bedroom – she had to be at the office early tomorrow. Turning her head to the left briefly, she caught a glimpse of her daughter's room through the open door. Did Will ever clean in there? Piles upon piles of laundry flooded the floor, and the chair, and even the foot of the bed. How could that girl find anything? The only thing that seemed free of clothes and clutter was the wooden bedside table, illuminated be a beam of Moonlight. On the clearly designated space on the top was the frog alarm clock she had caught Will talking (yelling) at the day before, and a small book with a black cover and a ribbon book mark on a page in the middle. Susan picked it up and opened to the first page. It was unlined paper with the words _The Diary of Will Vandom_ scrawled across the middle of the page. In the corners were doodles. In the top left corner was a picture of a smiling frog. On the right the word WITCH was written in capitals diagonally across the corner. On the bottom was a drawing of a necklace that Susan had seen Will wearing often (she claimed it was a gift from Hay Lin for her 14th birthday. It was a mysterious circular jewel that hung around a chain which traveled across the bottom of the entire page.

Susan looked at the book in her hand. She knew Will had been keeping a Diary since the fourth grade. Susan had gotten her this one at the beginning of the school year. Never once had she entertained the thought of spying on her daughter's thoughts when they had lived in Fadden Hills that type of invasion of her daughter's privacy had seemed appallingly wrong to her – it still did, but now their relationship was strained and stress-filled. Susan had no idea what her daughter's life was like here. Will didn't tell her ANYTHING! She wanted to know what had caused this change in her daughter. What better way to find out what she desperately wanted to know than to hear her daughter's own words about it. Maybe she would understand and help Will with whatever had her so stressed lately. Susan desperately wanted to understand her daughter again. So, with that in mind, she took the diary back to her own room, sat down on her bed, and settled down to read. She flipped the book open to the latest entry.

_Elyon is back at Shellfield again. Who would have thought School would be more fun than ruling Meridian! Then again I guess it's the same as having my normal life to come back to in-between WITCH dramas. I still can't decide what's worse though: Algebra or the KOV? Hmmm… suffer through calculating slope-intercept form or go head to head with Gargoyle? I might actually choose Gargoyle – I actually know why I'm doing that and I know it serves a worthy purpose fighting him and the other KOV. (Even if I didn't exactly sign up for it)._

_Speaking of the KOV: They haven't been back to mess with us since we foiled their plan to frame us for Elyon's disappearance a few days ago. Literally Corny totally trashed sandpit!_

_Now, they've started harassing the Palace Guards who switched sides. Burning their homes and terrorizing their families. Elyon has them guarding their own houses in shifts! And WITCH has been put on Alert. (Even if we haven't caught them at the scene of the crime yet) Next time they show up, I'm hoping I can throw Raythor right back in Prison and actually focus on life in Heatherfield for a while. _

_I still don't know who broke them out of prison in the first place. The woman seems to have vanished into thin air._

_Have to go, I'm going to watch some TV with MOM tonight, I'm praying Taranee doesn't call._

Susan set Will's diary down in her lap and stared at the entry from earlier tonight. What in the world was meridian? How was Elyon _ruling_ it? And who were the KOV and WITCH! She was more confused than when she'd decided to start reading. She wanted answers now more than ever before. What secrets was her daughter actually keeping from her? She flipped to the front of the diary and decided to start from the very beginning.

**So what do you think? Should I continue it?**

**:D Litara**


	2. The Big Secret

**Disclaimer: If I owned WITCH, Will wouldn't get grounded for saving the world. So, obviously WITCH is not mine. ******

First off I just wanted to give a shout out to XV-Dragon and Tibki, for being my first ever reviews, and the first people to add Invasion of Privacy to their Favorite Stories. I promise you guys I'll update this story as fast as I can :D

Now, on to chapter 2…

IOP*IOP*IOP*IOP*IOP

_September 15, 2005 – My first day of school at Shellfield Institute._

_Why did we have to move here AFTER the school year started! Now I'm not only behind, but everyone already knows each other! I got invited to hang out with Hay Lin after school and her friend Cornelia seems to dislike the idea of hanging out with 'the new girl'. Why couldn't I have started the school year at the same time as everyone else? The girls do seem to like Mom's cookies though so that's a plus. _

_I really want to be friends with Hay Lin and her friends. They're friendship is so unique. Normally so many different kinds of people wouldn't hang out together let alone be best friends. Yet they are. And not even Cornelia seems to care that the other kids wonder why she hangs out with Hay Lin the bright happy person, Taranee the bookworm, and Irma the sarcastic jokester, and that other girl who I saw talking to them, Elyon, I think. _

_Maybe if they can be best friends with people so different than themselves then I stand a chance of being friends with them too._

_I'm almost at Hay Lin's now (Mom's driving me there) so, I'll probably write about that later tonight. _

Susan Vandom stared at the first entry in the diary thinking back. This sounded like the old Will Vandom: The one who worried about making friends and passing math. Who resented being called Wilma, and above all, told Susan everything about her life. Susan remembered that Will had seemed much the same after that first day of school, It had been when she had come back from Hay Lin's that night back in September that the worried frown had first been seen on her face, and that had been the first time Susan had gotten a vague answer of "It was fine" to her question "So how was your day?"

That meant she might be one page away from all the answers. She might know what Will had been hiding all year long.

She held the book up, and turned to page two.

_OH MY GOD! Okay, that was officially the WEIRDEST thing that has ever happened to me! _

_Hanging out at Hay Lin's started out fine. Irma, Taranee and even Cornelia tried to include me in the conversation as much as possible. They actually seem to like me. Then Hay Lin's grandmother comes out with this red box that she puts down on the table, and she said "Let me tell you girls a story." _

_Then she touches the air behind her and suddenly we're surrounded by stars and planets and Space! We're still sitting at a table in the Silver Dragon and SPACE is floating around us! Then Mrs. Lin starts talking about the evil world of Meridian and doors opening in a veil that separates it from other worlds. Then she says that Guardians with superpowers are supposed to close the doors to the evil world. Then the light show faded and she said she used to be a Guardian of the Veil! And that the duty had passed to our generation! Well now I was officially freaked out and hoping Hay Lin would tell her that the magic trick wasn't funny anymore. But Hay Lin didn't say anything – in fact she seemed to be thinking about something._

_Yan Lin said that Irma would have power over Water. Then Irma swirls her straw around the water in her glass and gets all the water to float in the air for a second! Then Mrs. Lin asks Taranee to focus on the candle, saying that she has power over fire. Well, she didn't light the candle, but she did cause the tip of a banana to light on fire. And Irma's water jumped across the table and put it out WITHOUT IRMA TOUCHING IT!_

_Then Yan Lin told Hay Lin that she had power over air just like Yan Lin had as a guardian. Hay Lin made the paper balloon in Yan Lin's hand blow up with air by just looking at it! Cornelia was told she had power over Earth and she made the potted plant in front of her grow so big it exploded from its pot! I tried to tell them that I didn't have any powers and I could leave but Yan Lin holds up this pink necklace – The Heart of Kandrakar – and says that it chooses one of us to unite the guardians and make their powers stronger. The thing floated around the table and we all just stared at it in awe! The pink jewel was glowing! Then it stopped in front of me and I realized that that must mean it picked me! Okay, so apparently I'm now the leader of the Guardians who fight evil and close holes in a curtain that separated the evil world from the good worlds. That's just too bizarre! I tried to give Yan Lin back the heart but she said that It had chosen me and I couldn't give it back. The Heart felt warm and magical and _right_ as I held it in my hand. I was scared out of my mind! But I realized I didn't want to give it back. I have to agree with Irma (she thinks the whole thing is wicked cool and wants to know when she can start fighting evil) it is kinda cool, I might as well give this a shot before I decide to give the heart back._

_The girls want to practice tomorrow afternoon and Yan Lin reminded us to use the heart to unite us before we practiced with our powers (whatever powers they are in my case). Mom then came to pick me up from Hay Lin's and she asked how my day was_

"_It was Fine" I told her, I knew she'd been expecting me to tell her more but for the first time in my life I couldn't tell her about my day "It was weird – apparently I am a superhero who is going to fight evil now!" I can't exactly tell her that. _

_One thing's for sure – nothing is ever going to be the same around here again. _

Susan stared and the words her daughter had written back in September and felt her mind reeling. Will was some kind of superhero! What the heck had been going on? What kind of evil was she fighting? Was it dangerous? Oh who was she kidding of course it was dangerous, evil was always dangerous to the person fighting it! Susan felt like running up to Will right at that moment and grounding her for life so that she would never be able to risk her life against evil monsters again. It wasn't possible though, because Will was out of the house, possibly battling evil creatures as she sat here, and her daughter probably wouldn't be back until very late. Susan looked at the diary she still clutched in her hand. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep for long time but she was to shocked to read anymore that night.

**Well how was chapter 2? Please review fast as possible with your opinions so I can keep them in mind while I write the third chapter.**

**~Litara**


	3. What to do?

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to WITCH. **

After the meeting that had been the cause of Susan Vandom's early morning, she could be found holed up in the copy room duplicating every page of an unremarkable black notebook. Each copied page held another entry from her daughter's diary that Susan had yet to read. Originally, she had not intended to read everything her daughter had written. She had decided when she had found the diary the night before that she would only read enough to find out what her daughter had been keeping from her.

That resolution had lasted until she had discovered her daughter was something called a "Guardian of the Veil" and had been off fighting evil with her friends whenever she was skipping school or ditching homework. Now Susan wanted to find out everything she could about her daughter's double life – which meant reading the rest of the diary. So she had brought the book to work with her and was in the process of copying it. Never had she been so glad that she had requested that transfer back to Fadden Hills. It would be getting Will out of harm's way and it meant Susan would no longer have to worry.

She was just returning to her office when her assistant appeared in the doorway.

"Susan, your daughter's school just called. They'd like you to come down if possible; she apparently fell asleep during her history class."

"Oh not again! Thanks could you just tell the boss I'll be back in an hour or so" her assistant nodded and left the office, leaving Susan to stuff the diary and the photocopied diary back into her bag, and gather her things. She was out of the office and on the road in five minutes. She couldn't believe her daughter had fallen asleep in class. History class! Oh what was Dean going to say!

IOP*IOP*IOP*IOP*IOP – (AN: The bold highlighting in this section is from E is for Enemy. I didn't come up with it)

"**Sleeping in class. What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"** Susan asked her daughter in the principal's office of Shellfield Institute shortly after she left work. She was becoming way too familiar with this office for it her own taste – it meant Will was getting into trouble on a regular basis.

"**That it would be easier without so much teaching going on"** was Will's snappy retort. Susan shot a glance at Dean. He looked stunned that Will had said something like that.

"_**Will**_**!"** She whispered to her daughter. ** "This is unacceptable! Your behavior lately has been out of control."**

Will scoffed. **"Over-react much. I dozed off for like a minute. It wasn't even a doze more like an eyelid intermission. I'm just tired. Okay. I've been having bad dreams"** Will confessed, not looking at her.

Bad dreams. Of course she was having bad dreams the girl was facing evil monsters every day. Susan bet it was causing Will the nightmares that had awoken her screaming the past few nights. She wanted to confront Will then and there but there was the problem of the principal and Dean being in the room so she would have to wait. Maybe now would be a good time to bring up the move.

"**Look, Heatherfield isn't working out for us Will. And it's not your fault. I moved us here." ** Now Will was looking at her with a look that said she was afraid of what Susan would say. She stood up with her back to the two other adults in the room **"So I'm moving us back to Fadden Hills at the end of the term."**

Dean tried to protest. **"Let's not over react here Susan –"**

"**I know what's best for my daughter professor." **She said. Will would be much better off away from Heatherfield. She would definitely be safer if she wasn't risking her life being a superhero.

A short while after that Susan could be found back at the office, having settled Will's punishment with Principal Knickerbocker. She had stopped by the house and put the original diary back in Will's room. She knew Will must have noticed it was missing, so to make it seem as if the diary had gotten lost in her room she had stuffed it under a pile of laundry. Her daughter would find it, once she cleaned her room which Susan was going to have her do when she got home. It was filthy in there!

Currently, Susan was on her lunch break. She was taking the free time to read the next diary entry _September 16, 2005_ on the side of the page was a strange doodle of a pixie.

_School today couldn't have gone by fast enough. Me and the other girls were way to excited about power practice this afternoon to be able to focus on school work._

_We had decided to hold our first practice under the bridge that goes over East river. That way, there was no chance of anyone seeing us. Yan Lin had told me that to boost our powers, I would have to hold up the heart and say 'Guardian's Unite'. So I summoned the jewel be placing my hands over my heart like Yan Lin had said and I said the phrase._

_Suddenly the heart had begun to glow and I was rising off the ground. I had just enough time to see the other four girls be encased with water air, green light, and fire - depending on which element they controlled – before I was surrounded by bright pink light from the heart. For a few moments after that I was vaguely aware of a spinning sensation outside the warm globe of light that encased me before I finally settled back onto the ground in what I'm going to call my guardian form I drew a picture of what it looks like. _There was an arrow pointing to the doodle which Susan now took a closer look at. The pixie figure did look a lot like will – except that it seemed to be much curvier than her daughter – It looked like it was wearing a short skirt and striped tights with knee length boots and a long sleeve elegant looking shirt with sleeves that hung down at the bottoms. It had a small pair of wings behind it too. Susan looked back at the diary.

_My guardian form is so cool! Not only do we seem to look like were 18 years old but WE CAN FLY! We have wings behind us! That totally makes up for the fact that I don't have an element to control! My first attempt at it didn't turn out so well, I cart wheeled into the sky by accident (I trying to proved we couldn't actually fly by flapping my wings) and I managed to land by crashing into Cornelia. Hay Lin though, she got flying right away, she was still up in the air when I de-transformed us at sunset – She crashed into a pile of garbage. We were just about to leave. I had said that between the char marks Taranee and Irma had left all over the ground and the giant cactus that Cornelia had grown into the bridge support we'd done enough damage for one day. Then Hay Lin called our attention. A portal in the Veil had just opened behind us. It was a bright blue swirling circle. I just stared at it for a minute when all of a sudden a boy comes running through. Then this giant lizard hand comes reaching through the portal after him and grabs him. The boy told me to close the portal and I was trying to. But by the time I'd gotten the hang of it and the portal had started to shrink the lizard had already dragged the boy through the portal. When we went back to Hay Lin's we asked who the lizard was and Yan Lin told us that he was Lord Cedric, the commander of Prince Phobos' army! (Phobos is the evil tyrant who rules Meridian) _

_Now I'm really worried about that boy and wishing we had been Guardians for longer. We might have been able to help him. _

Susan took a long look at the page and wondering like her daughter what had happened to the boy and freaking out that Will had wanted to help him – wouldn't that mean going head to head with the giant lizard lord!

She resolved that she wouldn't read anymore until later tonight. Despite how much she wanted to she still had work to complete. She would leave early today though. She had a few errands to run before she headed home; laundry and grocery shopping among them.

IOP*IOP*IOP*IOP*IOP (AN: bold dialogue is also from E is for Enemy and I don't own it)

Tonight was just not Susan's night. Will had ended up coming home hours after Susan had expected her. Causing Susan to worry herself sick thinking that for all she knew her daughter was being held up by fighting the Lizard Lord. Then when she finally did get home she and her four friends had run straight to Will's room – all in their Pjs and used the excuse that Will would be moving soon to get Ms. Vandom to agree to letting them sleep over. Susan had been suspicious so she had listened at the door. Apparently the girls had decided to go straight to sleep but she did manage to hear her daughter say "**Sounds like sandpit to me**" before they fell asleep. She went back to her room wondering who this sandpit was and then had had the terrible thought that her daughter and her friends might actually be fighting evil in their dreams. Susan was only just able to fall into a light sleep an hour later and was then awoken be a sudden rise in the noise level from her daughter's room. She had gone to investigate.

"**Girls! You're supposed to be asleep not keeping me awake."**Opening the door to Will's room, she had found all five girls awake and sitting up in their sleeping bags

"**I'm sorry Mom,"** Will hung her head.

The Taranee spoke **"Um actually Ms. Vandom" **The girl said, standing up. ** "Can we talk to you about something? About you taking Will back to Fadden Hills."**

"**Taranee, it's a family matter." **She told her.

Then Hay Lin said something unexpected **"But, we're Will's family too."**

"**That's right"**

"**All of us" **Irma and Cornelia chimed in. Ms. Vandom was feeling seriously outnumbered when her daughter finally spoke

"**It's true Mom. I feel like a part of something here. Something bigger than just me." **Will's eyes had begun to tear up and Susan's mind was sent whirling. She hadn't known that the bond between Will and her friends was this strong. And she hadn't even thought about them when she had planned the move back to Fadden Hills. All she had thought about was getting her daughter out of Heatherfield and keeping her from being a superhero. Maybe she had thought to hastily though. Maybe there was another way to do this than just taking Will away.

The girls started to ask if Susan would reconsider the move if they promised to help Will by tutoring her and making sure she got enough sleep "**Mom running away to Fadden isn't the answer"** Her daughter said sagely.

Susan's mind was made up. She nodded her head to let Will know they weren't moving and resolved to take care of the Transfer request Monday. She also had another plan occupying her mind. If they weren't moving then Will would still be fighting evil. That meant Susan still had to confront her. Plus, the other four girls were in the same situation her daughter was in. She felt it might be past time she informed the other parents what their daughters were up to…

**Dun Dun DUN! **

**Review and tell me what you think of chapter three!**

**~Litara**


	4. The countdown begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (what a bummer)**

Saturday morning, her friends went home and Will closed the door behind them preparing herself mentally for the lecture her mother was surely going to give her on having unplanned sleepovers. However, Susan Vandom wasn't saying a word. She was sipping her coffee quietly at the kitchen table.

Quietly, Will edged away from the door and down the hall. Maybe she could get to her room without drawing attention to herself. Then she could change and be out the door before her mother could punish her. She'd get off scott free for that sleepover.

She had just gotten her hand on the door knob when her mother called after her "Will, I have to leave early for work today so before you leave the house you have to clean your room."

"But Mom!"

"Think of it as punishment for that unplanned sleepover and get it done before I come home please."

"But – "

"I'll see you this evening all right honey." Susan Vandom had already closed the door behind her before Will had time to argue anymore.

"This is _so_ unfair. Its my room and I like it messy, I shouldn't have to clean it." Will muttered under her breath as she grabbed a random pile of clothes and threw it in the closet before flopping down on the bed and grabbing a pen. She looked around her room for a moment. She could have sworn she'd left her diary on the bedside table.

"Hey Tom, do you know where my diary is?"

"You mean the black book?" frog alarm clocks eyes changed color as it spoke, "Your mother stuffed it into the pile of clothes by your bed at 11:34 yesterday morning."

Will sat up and regarded the alarm clock. "Wait. Did she take it off the bedside table before she did that?" Why would her mother move her diary from the table to a pile of clothes. Was this a new way to get Will to clean her room; hide her stuff under the mess?

Tom began to speak again "Yes, she took the book at precisely 9:42 pm two days ago."

Will's head snapped up as she stared at the alarm clock. "She had that book all Thursday night and yesterday morning!" She didn't give the clock time to answer before she was out of the room and down the hall. "Connie!" She exclaimed when she rushed into her mother's room. The lamp about her mother's bad flickered to life. "Did my mother have a black book in here Thursday night."

"You betcha. She was readin' out of it." The lamp informed her. She was reading something like it last night only they were white pages with writing printed on part of em. The pages had dates on the tops September 16, 2005 was the one she read yesterday. Why is it so important." The lamp was starting to blabber on. She seemed to love to talk more than Corny.

Will yanked open the drawer in the table beside the bed that she knew contained pens and books.

Grabbing a pen out of the drawer and ripping a corner off on of the papers inside she scribbled September 16, 2005 onto the scrap paper and held it under the lamp light. "Connie pay attention, did the writing look like this?"

"Exactly like that! Will why is it so important!"

"I'll tell you later Connie." She said running back to her room. Her backpack lay on the floor near her closet ruffling through it she had to dig down to the bottom before she found her Phone.

"Ed! I need you to send a text message to the girls. Tell them to meet me at the silver dragon, it's a Witch emergency."

"Now hold on just a minute young lady! Your mother wants you to clean your room before you leave to house."

"Ed! I'll clean my room later! Right now, I don't have any time!" She had to stop her mother from doing anything drastic.

IOP*IOP*IOP*IOP*IOP*IOP

While Will Vandom ran franticly from her house and practically sprinted all the way to the Silver Dragon in her haste to warn WITCH, Susan Vandom was sitting in her office making plans with Taranee's mother to discuss something important their daughters had been keeping from them. "Say this afternoon? Around 2:00? Yep that'd be great. Oh and we're going to need to invite Mr. and Mrs. Lair, and the Hales. We'll have to meet with the Lins another time. They won't be able to come because of the restaurant." Privately, Susan's reason for not inviting the Lin's this time was that she wasn't sure they weren't in on the secret. Yan Lin was in the know about the whole thing. What was to say her son and daughter-in-law didn't know as well.

There was still the problem of confronting their daughters without causing a permanent rift. But, Susan decided, She and the other parents would figure that out this afternoon.

**Well, that's chapter 4. Chapter 5 may be up as early as tomorrow or as late as Sunday, depending on how fast I can type it.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :D**

**~Litara**


	5. ten, nine, eight, seven

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the delay with updating this chapter. School has taken over my life with English essays and French work to contend with. I haven't had a lot of writing time recently. This is only half of the chapter that I had originally planned to post, but I'm going to post this now and write the second half of the chapter when I can. Expect to have a bit of a wait before that happens. Don't worry, it will get posted. Eventually **

…

…

…

**Disclaimer: Do not own WITCH. Otherwise this would not be classified as a "FANfiction"**

…

…

…

**Thank you for sitting through the opening credits we shall now proceed to the long awaited main event. Chapter 5!**

10:00 am. Saturday

"She WHAT!" The voices of her friends thundered through the basement of The Silver Dragon in response to Will Vandom crashing down the stairs blurting out "My mother knows about WITCH."

"She found my diary a few days ago and started reading it. Then she decided to make a copy of it and return the original so I wouldn't find out, but Tom tipped me off."

"Wait. You wrote our secret in a diary! Will, anyone could have picked it up and read it!" Cornelia Hale began to rant, pacing around the basement floor. "What if it had fallen out of your backpack at school and someone like…like Uriah had found it."

"Since when can Uriah read?" Irma Lair quipped, lounging in a relaxed position on the cot that Caleb had once slept on when he'd hidden from Phobos on Earth. "Chill Cornelia, I have a diary too, it's never left my room. Will's probably hasn't either. Besides, this isn't a big deal, I'll just mind-order her to forget she ever read it."

"But your mind control only works for small things," Taranee Cook worried, She was leaning against one of the walls, and her brow was furrowed in thought. "Eventually it would wear off and Ms. Vandom would remember everything she read. Now, if she hadn't read the diary we could just order her not to read it, but she has so the best you could do is keeping her from telling."

"Who would she tell?" Hay Lin asked. She sat next to Irma on Caleb's old cot.

"Um our parents for one." Taranee said, "She agreed not to move Will to Fadden Hills. So, assuming she wants to keep Will from fighting evil, she'd have a better chance if the rest of our parents were helping to keep us from being the guardians."

"Oh I'd never leave the house again! My parents are paranoid enough as it is. If they knew about WITCH I'd be working in the restaurant for the rest of my life!" Hay Lin put her head in her hands.

"I wouldn't worry Hay Lin," her grandmother said from where she over saw the emergency meeting of the guardians on a chair near the basement stairs. "Your parents are at the restaurant for the rest of the day, Ms. Vandom it seems hasn't made plans to tell them yet." Hay Lin breathed a sigh of relief and her grandmother continued speaking "Until Will's mother makes a move to tell the other parents your secret, you're safe. Right now, I think it would be wise to make a plan to confront her and convince her to keep WITCH to herself."

"She's going to be on her lunch break at 1:00 this afternoon; we could talk to her then," Will told them. They'd fix this mess; all they needed was a good plan of action. With the threat her mother now posed to their secret, Will's brain had switched rapidly into the practical, calculating mindset befitting of the Guardian leader. If her mother would be leaving work at 1:00 then she and the girls had time chill for a few hours at least. "Usually my mother ether goes out to lunch with Collins" Will made a slightly irritated face at the name, "or eats in her office. So, hoping that she's not meeting our history teacher for a date, we should probably go up to her office to talk to her"

"But won't her co-workers get suspicious? I mean we've been to the office twice in the past three days. They might tell us to leave or something." Hay Lin put in.

Will thought for a few moments before speaking. "Hay Lin, you'll just have to enter the building invisible. If they start trying to make us leave, then walk down another hall way and cause a distraction, a noisy one that will get their attention. Then Irma could use her mind control to get them to check it out and we would go up to my mom's office. Hay Lin would follow us once the rest of the security guards and other staff members aren't paying attention."

"We can meet up back here at 12:30, then Mrs. Lin," Taranee nodded to Hay Lin's grandmother who still sat nearby, ready to offer advice if needed, "can drive us to where your mother works."

"And until then," Yan Lin said, standing up. "The five of you must return to your homes and make sure that Will's mother does not call to have them meet with her." She began to make her way up the stairs, and the five members of WITCH followed her out of the basement.

10:00 am at the office

Susan Vandom spent her morning catching up on paper work. She had not read any more of the diary since the previous night. She was waiting for the coming meeting with the other parents to read anything more.

She had already called her boss (who was taking the day off that day) to inform him that she would be leaving early that afternoon after her lunch break. Now all that she needed to do was bide her time until 2:00. She gave in to a satisfied smile as she confirmed plans with Mrs. Hale over email. Just a few more hours until this "Witch" business was resolved.

**So…what did yah think?**

**~Litara**


	6. Cops: hard to lie when you admire them

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Times x to the millionth power**

**I know I haven't updated since November, and from the many reviews I have received, you've all been dying to see the next chapter. Well here it is. Four months later than I thought it was going to be up, and I'm hoping that finally posting it and promising not to take so long with the next chapter will be sufficient apology to get anyone who has stuck with this story to forgive my updating delay.**

**I want to give a shout out to all of you who haven't given up on this story after me leaving it for so long.**

…**and I apologize in advance for the cliffy that I am going to leave you with :D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Witch. If I did, you would have all had me fired by nowfor not updating :D**

10:30 am at the Lair's

Irma had arrived back at home roughly 10 minutes ago and was hanging around the kitchen by the phone. Ready to hang up on Ms. Vandom should she call, then tell her mother it had been the telemarketers again. Her father was at work and Chris (thank god) was over a friend's house terrorizing someone else for once.

"Irma! You're home, I expected you to be out with friends." Her father had just come through the front door. It wasn't unusual for him to spend the weekends mostly home. Saturday mornings were usually slow days at the police station.

"Nope, I'm meeting up with them later though." Irma replied. She picked an apple up off the bowl on the counter and took bite out of it.

"What are you going to be doing?"

Irma shrugged. "We'll probably hang out at Hay Lin's then watch a movie or something." She said, leaning over the kitchen counter. She took another bite out of the apple.

"Cool." Her father said reaching for an apple. "By the way, how was your sleep over the other day." He asked trying to make small talk. Her father was not the best at making conversation with her, since he had no way to relate to being a teenage girl. _If only he knew I was the magic version of law enforcement. We'd have loads to talk about_.

"It was great." She replied happily. Despite knowing her father could not relate quite as well as her mother might, Irma liked talking to him more. He was much more easy-going. _I wonder what it would be like to be able to talk to him about WITCH?_ Then she shook the thought out of her head. Anything her Father knew, would undoubtedly reach her mother and her mother would throw a fit. _It's best to keep it a secret…I think…but would it be so bad if Dad knew? He's a cop, he understands the whole defending good from evil thing? Right. _She wanted to trust him not to tell anyone their secret, she was finding it was a hard secret to keep from him especially because he had raised her to always tell the truth and she was blatantly deceiving him at every turn. Yan Lin knew, heck, she had taught them all about magic…but on the other hand, Ms. Vandom knew and she was having a total freak out. Irma couldn't help but wonder how her dad would react. _But I shouldn't think like that. It would be terrible of he knew, we all have to keep the Guardians a secret_. Still, if there was anyone she wanted to tell it was her dad, who could probably offer some good sound advice on the whole Crime fighting front.

The companionable silence was disrupted by the ringing phone. "I've got it." She said hurriedly. Grabbing the phone before her father could. She rushed out of the kitchen as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Irma, Hi it's Ms. Vandom are your parents there?"

"uhh…nope. Sorry Ms. V, their not here right now and their cell phones are off too!"

"They are?" _Great! Great job Lair! Now she's suspicious!_

"yah, cause uh…Chris…spilled grape juice on them this morning! So they have to get new ones." Irma told her, improvising as she went along.

"Irma have you talked to Will recently?" Ms. Vandom demanded.

"Not since yesterday. Gotta go Ms. V, the uh…doorbell is ringing." Irma hung up before Ms. Vandom could reply.

"Hanging up on Will's mother?" Her father's voice asked from behind her. He was leaning against the door way to the living room. Irma stiffened. Crap, he'd heard the conversation!

"Uh, yah well you know she was looking for Will, who's not here but Ms. V is a very talkative person and you know I needed an excuse to hang up politely." Irma finished lamely. She was really not doing so well with good excuses.

To her surprise her father smiled. "I know what that's like."

She quirked an eyebrow "You do?"

"Sure," he said flopping down on the couch. "I had this girl friend in High school who was a very clingy person and she was the most annoying person ever."

"So why were you going out with her?" Irma asked curiously, sitting beside him on the couch.

"I asked her to the Prom and she just wouldn't leave me alone after that. Stalker in the making, anyways after I was at a loss of how to tell her to leave me alone politely, so I paid off my little brother to throw tantrums and act generally crazy every time she was around."

Irma laughed, _that might actually be a good use for Chris...but I could never do that to Martin, he's too sweet, besides_ she reminded herself grimly, _Knowing Chris he would gang up on _me_ instead_. "Did it work?"

"Sure, except that my brother got wise to what I was doing and demanded I pay him more, by the time I'd gotten my stalker to back off, Your uncle had robbed me of a hundred bucks and blackmailed me by saying that if I didn't do what ever he wanted he would go find the ex-girlfriend and say that I missed her and wanted her back."

"When did her stop."

"He didn't, I became a cop and I may have hinted that blackmail was illegal." Irma laughed, bringing a hand to her mouth to stifle the laughter. She saw her father staring at her "What?"

"Who did you punch?" He asked, staring at her hand, she pulled it away from her mouth and instantly saw what had gotten his attention. Her knuckles were faintly bruised from a fight in Meridian a few days before. Followers of the knights of Vengeance had been terrorizing a village in Meridan and while trying to arrest them, she had gotten into a fist fight with an adversary that she had disarmed.

"Oh, a wall in the radio room at school. I got angry at Uriah."

"So, why not punch Uriah?"

"Because, the teacher was there. I would have gotten detention and had to go to 'peer counseling' with him."

Her father raised an eyebrow at her "Really?" he asked.

_Please don't make me use mind control on him!_ Irma thought. She hated using her powers to deceive her parents, especially her father. Not to mention, she had had to use her mental powers of persuasion on him so often recently that she had begun to notice him building up an immunity to it.

Before her father had a chance to reply, however, his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered it while she sat silently begging it wasn't Will's mother… "Hey! Mrs. Cook, what's up? Ms. Vandom called you…meeting at the Hales 2:00? What's she want to talk about… Really, well I'll see if I can be there…." He trailed off looking at Irma, who in an attempt to get him off the phone, had begun shaking her head franticly and gesturing for him to hang up. "I'll call her later, okay, thank you for telling me. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone as dread began to circle around Irma's heart.

"So what have you been up to that Will's mother needs to tell all of us, might it have something to do with the bruise on your hand? I've a pretty good idea that you didn't get it from punching a wall." He asked, not suspiciously, but inquisitively, and she knew from his tone he'd rather hear the truth from her

_Crap! _Irma thought. She couldn't make him forget something that he already knew.

Irma Lair leaned back on her couch and put her hands over her face, whether it was a good idea or not, she had two options, try like hell to use her powers to convince him to avoid her friends parents permanently to avoid him ever knowing the truth (and that would probably fade after a day or so and her powers were only minimally affective outside of her guardian form) Or tell him the truth like her heart was telling her too and ignore all the rational reasons that Will and the others had instilled in her brain about keeping their secret…

_Aww screw it! _

**Thought I would leave you with something to think about and also a promise that the next chapter will likely be up by the middle of June, possibly earlier, but before I can even think about it I have the SAT, the English AP test, my Psychology final, two essays, and a video presentation to think about, not to mention all the crap we Juniors go through while beginning our college application nightmare. So while I know you all are dying for a chapter, I hope you can wait for my month of hell to pass before you start badgering me :D **

**I promise, you wont wait as long as you did the last time for a chapter.**

**~Litara**


End file.
